Childhood Blues
by Natsuki no Fuyu-hime
Summary: Kita memang saling mengenal sejak kecil, bahkan kita sudah membuat suatu ikatan berupa persahabatan. Tapi, yakinkah kamu ikatan itu akan terus bertahan hingga akhir? / "...kalau kita berkunjung 51 kali sambil memandangi langit sore di bukit itu. Maka cinta sejati kita akan datangkan?" / Terinspirasi dari lagu Childhood Blues yang dinyanyikan oleh GUMI / SasuFem!Naru


Hai, perkenalakan namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku seorang yatim piatu yang sekarang tinggal bersama nenek ku yang bernama Senju Tsunade. Banyak hal yang telah kulalui sejak kecil. Kesedihan, kesengsaraan, kepahitan hidup, hingga ingin rasanya aku untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Tapi di saat terpurukku itu, aku bertemu dengannya. Orang yang selalu ada di sisiku sejak kecil hingga saat ini.

Sekarang seperti biasa aku sedag berkumpul dengan teman-temanku utnuk menghabisakan waktu istirahat yang singkat ini di kelas. Kami semua duduk melingkar di pojok kelas, selagi teman-temanku mengosip ria, aku hanya menatap langit dari jendela kelas tak tertarik. Namun aku tetap mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan.

"Tau tidak? Ada sebuah legenda yang aku dengar berkaitan dengan bukit belakang sekolah kita ini!" Kata Ino bersemangat. Aku bisa menebak kalau legenda itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan,

"Ooo, legenda yang katanya kalau kita berkunjung 51 kali sambil memandangi langit sore di bukit itu. Maka cinta sejati kita akan datangkan?" tanya Tenten tak kalah semangat. Yup, persis seperti yang kupikirkan, legenda itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan cinta.

"Aa~ tapi apa kamu yakin Ino? Memang kamu pernah mencobanya?" tanya Sakura tak yakin.

"Tentu saja pernah, tapi ketika hari yang 14 aku menyerah."

"Hah? Kok begitu?" tanya Hinata agak tertarik.

"Yah, bagaimana lagi. Kan tidak mungkin aku datang ke sana 51 kali berturut-turut tanpa henti. Kau tau sendirikan, toko bungaku sangat ramai akhir-akhir ini." Kata Ino lemas dan disambut dengan gelak tawa dari teman-teman yang lain.

'Hmm, 51 kali berturut-turut tanpa henti ya?' batinku sambil memanda langit sedikit tertarik.

"Oo ya Naru-chan, kau suka pada Sabaku Gaara-senpai ya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba padaku. Awalnya aku hanya memandangannya bingung sambil mencerna perkataannya itu, hingga dengan segera aku membulatkan kedua mataku dan menatapnya tidak percaya sambil mengebrak mejaku kelewat keras sampai-sampai semua siswa yang ada di kelas menatapku bingung.

BRAK

"Eh? EHHHHH?"

.

.

Childhood Blues By Natsuki no Fuyu-hime

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T++.

Genre : Romance . School Life . Drama

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Warning :: Gaje, OOC, EYD berantakan, alur kecepatan tinggi, ancur tingkat dewa, susah dimengerti, jelek, TYPO, FemNaru, aneh, judul tak sesuai dengan isi cerita, de el el. Apa bila tidak berkenan dihati silahkan KELUAR dari fic ini terimakasih.

Summary :: Kita memang saling mengenal sejak kecil, bahkan kita sudah membuat suatu ikatan berupa persahabatan. Tapi, yakinkah kamu ikatan itu akan terus bertahan hingga akhir? / "Ooo, legenda yang katanya kalau kita berkunjung 51 kali sambil memandangi langit sore di bukit itu. Maka cinta sejati kita akan datangkan?" / "Memang kamu jatuh cinta pada siapa kali ini? Aku akan membantumu, Dobe." / ".. Itulah mengapa aku jatuh cinta padamu Teme!" / Terinspirasi dari lagu Childhood Blues yang dinyanyikan oleh GUMI

.

.

Happy Reading Minna

.

Childhood Blues

_Dibawah langit yang sama ini kita selalu bersama. _

_Menikmatinya seakan tiada hari esok. _

_Selalu bersama hingga aku tidak sadar, sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul. _

_Perasaan yang tak berani ku ungkapkan dan kusembunyikan dibalik wajah ceriaku. _

_Perasaan yang hanya tertuju padamu, yang selalu menatap langit. _

_Apakah kau menyadarinya? _

_Jika dengan mengumpulkan keberanian kecil ini selama kita bersama, tolong biarkanlah perasaanku ini mencapai langit itu._

.

"Kau datang ke sini lagi, _Dobe_." Tanya seorang pemuda berambut _reven _ yang sudah sejak lama ku kenal. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke teman masa kecilku, yang entah mengapa selalu satu sekolah denganku walaupun kelas kami berbeda, dan tanpa sepengetahuannya sejak lama aku sudah menyukai Sasuke entah sejak kapan itu.

"Hmm, bukankah kau juga sering datang kesini untuk melihat langit senja?" tanyaku acuh sambil bersandar di pagar perbatasan bukit yang sering kami kunjungi ini, membiarkan angin menghembusakan rambut pirang tergeraiku pelan dan menikmati suasana tenang ini.

'Sial karena perkataan Ino, aku jadi sering datang kesini. Hmm, sudah berapa kali ya? Sepertinya 45 kali, tinggal sedikit- tunggu APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN!'

"Hn."

Cih, selalu gumaman itu. Aku heran mengapa semua keluarga Uchiha itu irit bicara. Meski aku mengerti arti 'Hn' nya itu, bukan berati aku terbiasa dengan kata atau kalimat tak jelasnya itu. Tapi tidak semua Uchiha itu irit bicara sih. Aku pernah bertemu dengan kakak Sasuke yang bernama Uchiha Itachi dan aku akui ia adalah Uchiha pertama yang banyak bicara yang aku temui selain Tobi jii-san, kakek Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak terbiasa dengan sifatnya itu.

"_Nee_, ku dengar kau menyukai bocah Sabaku itu." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Dan kau percaya? Apakah kau lebih percaya rumor yang belum tentu benar itu ketimbang aku yang memiliki perasaannya, _Teme_?!" tanyaku kesal, memang kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan Gaara-senpai? Dekat belum tentu sukakan? Lagipula untuk apa ia peduli. Tak tahukah dia bahwa aku muak mendengar rumor itu?

"Hn, aku hanya bertanya. Rumor itu sudah tersebar ke seluruh sekolah. Dan ku dengar kalau Sabaku itu juga menyukaimu." Jawabnya datar sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek.

"Ck, tak mungkin aku mempercayai rumor bodoh itu mengerti?" kataku tegas kepadanya sambil menghentakan kakiku meninggalakan Sasuke yang mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Tapi kau sangat memikirkan rumor itukan?" tanyanya lagi yang sontak membuat langkah kaki ku berhenti. Dengan segera aku menoleh kepadanya yang kelihatan sangat santai tak memperdulikan perasaan kesalku ini. Tak tahukah ia bahwa perkataannya itu sangat menjengkelkan?

"Berhenti berkata seakan kau mengerti tentang perasaanku sekarang!"

"Heh? Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil Naruto. Dan aku tahu bagaimana sifatmu itu, aku mengetahui segalanya tentangmu yang bahkan tidak kau tahu." Kata Sasuke dengan percaya diri. Heh? Mengetahui segalanya tentangku? Lalu apakah ia tahu bagaimana perasaanku kepadanya sejak dulu?

"..."

"Hah, ayo aku antar pulang. Hari sudah malam!" kata Sasuke lagi sambil mengenggam tangan mungilku kebiasaannya ketika akan mengantarku pulang.

'Aku hanya bisa berharap ikatan kita ini takkan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun Sasuke-kun.' Kataku dalam hati dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan kita sambil menyusuri jalan menuju rumahku seperti biasa. Namun kali ini harus ada yang berbeda. Aku melepaskan genggaman ku dan berhenti berjalan, dapat kulihat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatapku bingung.

"Err, bisakah hari ini aku pulang sendiri?" tanyaku tanpa berani melihat wajahnya.

"..."

"Bisakah aku pulang sendiri hari ini?" tanyaku lagi dengan suara yang agak meninggi masih menunduk tak berani menatap mata segelap langit malam miliknya itu. Dan setelahnya dapat ku dengar kekehan kecil dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Apa kau yakin kau berani pulang sendiri?" tanya Sasuke masih sambil terkekeh dengan seringai menyebalkannya itu. Seketika aku merutuki perkataanku tadi, sial.

"Ya, ya, kita lihat saja!" balasku sambil berjalan didepannya berusaha menjauhinya sambil menjulurkan lidahku kesal. Dan lagi-lagi hanya kekehan kecil yang meluncur halus dari bibirnya. Yah, aku baru menyadari satu hal. Ekspresimu itu hanya bisa kau perlihatkan didepanku, bahkan di hadapan mantan pacarmu yang dulu kau tak pernah tertawa ataupun tersenyum seperti saat kau bersamaku. Jika memang ekspresimu itu hanya untukku, bolehkah aku sedikit berharap?

"Hah, kau tahu? Seorang gadis tidak baik berjalan di jalan sepi seperti ini pada malam hari. Aku tetap akan mengantarmu pulang!" kata Sasuke mutlak dan aku tak berani untuk membantahnya atau hal buruk mungkin akan terjadi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau peduli padaku?" tanyaku sambil menundukan kepalaku.

"Karena kau temanku!"

Ck, sudah ku duga kau akan mengatakan itu. Hanya teman ya? Apa itu berarti aku tidak bisa memasuki kehidupanmu? Apakah tidak ada ruang di hatimu untukku? Hah, aku hanya bisa berharap. Sedetik kemudian dapat aku rasakan Sasuke tengah mengacak rambutku -kebiasaannya yang lain-, yang akan ku balas dengan omelanku yang memerintahkannya untuk berhenti mengacak rambutku hingga kita sampai di depan pagar rumah keluarga Senju, nenekku.

"_Nee_, _arigatou_ sudah mengatarku pulang Sasuke-kun." Kataku sambil tersenyum manis padanya, dan dapat ku lihat Sasuke sedikit memalingkan wajahnya yang agak memerah, sungguh manis sekali ekspresinya itu. Inggin rasanya tertawa sekerasnya sekarang, namun sebisa mungkin aku menahan tawaku ini.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. _Jaa_!" kata Sasuke dan berbalik pulang, entah mengapa Sasuke selalu mengantar ku pulang walaupun arah rumah kami berbeda. Aku yakin bukan sekedar 'berbahaya' untuk gadis sepertiku pulang malam, jadi bolehkah aku berharap lagi? Tapi aku sangat menikmatinya.

"Em, hati-hati di jalan Sasuke-kun!" Kataku sambil melambai kepadanya yang hanya di balas lambaian singkat tanpa membalikan tubuhnya sampai ia menghilang di tikungan.

.

~ Natsuki no Fuyu-hime ~

.

Pagi ini seperti hari biasanya, aku berjalan santai menuju tempatku menimba ilmu. Sejak masuk gerbang _Konoha High School_ banyak siswa yang menyapa baik yang aku kenal atau adik kelasku, risih juga sih tapi aku harus tetap bersikap ramah.

"Ohayou Naru-chan!" sapa Sakura padaku ketika aku menginjakan kaki ke kelas XI - B dan hanya ku balas dengan lambaian kecil. Setelah aku duduk di bangku ku yang terletak di pojok kiri dekat jendela nomor 3 dari depan, Sakura dan Ino menghampiriku.

"_Nee, nee,_ Naruto-chan. Kau sudah berteman dengan Sasuke-san sejak kecil bukan?" tanya Ino memulai percakapan.

"Eh? Iya, memang kenapa Ino?"

"Em, etto, kau tau tidak makanan kesukaannya?" tanya Sakura ikut-ikutan kali ini.

Iss, sebenarnya apa yang mereka rencanakan kali ini? Batinku kesal, Sakura dan Ino ini sebenarnya menyukai Sasuke sejak awal masuk SMA dan mereka selalu mencari cara untuk mendekati Sasuke walaupun semuanya berakhir sia-sia. Yah, wajar juga sih mereka menanyakan hal itu padaku mengingat hanya aku satu-satunya perempuan –kecuali sensei dan orang tua- yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke. Aku jadi mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ketika seorang siswi perempuan mencoba mengajak Sasuke berbicara dan selalu di tanggapi dengan 'Hn' andalannya sehingga siswi perempuan itu menyerah dengan wajah sedih + kesal di saat yang bersamaan.

"Hm? Coba ku pikir, Sasuke itu tidak menyukai makanan manis. Kalau kalian mau membuatkan _bento_ atau makanan semacamnya, sebaikanya jangan terlalu manis. Bila perlu tak usah di masuki gula dalam makanannya." Kata Naruto sambil meletakan jarinya di depan mulutnya berpikir.

"Aaa~ jadi begitu. Oya, nanti kita tata boga bukan? Aku mau membuat _cake_ untuk Sasuke-san kalau begitu." Kata Ino bersemangat sampai-sampai ia hampir terjungkal ke belakang dari kursi yang ia duduki, sebenarnya dia sadar gak sih? Diakan tidak bisa memasak?

"Em, aku juga. Tapi Naru-chan juga bantuin ya! Kan Naru-chan tau berapa takaran gula yang harus kita masukan dalam _cake_ untuk Sasuke-san." Kata Sakura sambil menepuk tangannya beberapa kali.

"Ya, kalau kalian memaksa, baiklah!"

"YAY! _Arigatou_ Naru-chan/Naruto-chan!" kata Ino dan Sakura bersamaan setelahnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju meja masing-masing karena guru mata pelajaran yang pertama telah datang.

Hah~ kadang aku berpikir, inilah susahnya berteman dengan seseorang yang begitu populer di kalangan siswi perempuan dan dua orang gadis yang begitu tergila-gila padanya. Hmm, pelajaran sejarah kali ini lebih membosanakan daripada biasanya. Mending ngeliatin awan, dan disaat tengah memperhatikan awan dapat kulihat kelas Sasuke, XI – D tengah mengadakan pertandingan sepak bola di lapangan sekolah yang dapat ku lihat dari jendela kelasku yang berada di lantai 3 ini.

'_Ah, merekakan dapat pelajaran olahraga hari ini. Berati ada tontonan menarik.'_ Batinku sedikit tersenyum geli ketika melihat FG Sasuke tengah meneriaki nama idola mereka dengan semangatnya, bahkan dari sinipun aku bisa melihat raut wajah kesal Sasuke.

"Namikaze-san, bisa nanti datang berkunjung ke ruangan saya?"

Walau, nada bicaranya seperti seorang teman yang sudah lama tidak saling bertemu, atau bahasa lainnya ramah. Tapi tetap saja perkataan Iruka-sensei -guru sejarahku- kali ini sangat mengandung berbagai macam arti yang mengarah ke _negative_. Dengan gerak patah-patah aku menatap Iruka-sensei yang ada di depan kelas sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin, walau hasilnya malah senyum kaku.

"_Ha_-_Hai_ Iruka-sensei."

'_Ck, kuso._'

.

.

**Skip : Tata Boga (Jam pelajaran terakhir)**

"Waa, takaran gulanya berapa Naru-chan?" tanya Ino tetap memperhatikan ku membuat adonan. Ya, kali ini kami dalam pelajaran tata boga yang di bimbing oleh Anko-sensei. Para siswi perempuan membuat adonannya sedangkan para siswa laki-laki di perbolehkan bermain-main di lapangan dan aku yakin seratus persen kalau kue kita sudah jadi mereka pasti berebut untuk memintanya.

"Emm,, kira-kira saja." Jawabku seadanya dan memasukan 100 gram gula halus. Yah, kali ini aku akan membuat _Cookies _yang mudah dibuat saja. Aku lagi malas masak sekarang, terutama aku mengetahui seluruh siswi di kelasku tengah berusaha membuat _cake_ secantik dan seenak mungkin untuk Sasuke. Cih, tambah _bad mood_ saja.

"Naru-chan kau buat _Chocolate_ _Chip Cookies_?" tanya Sakura yang tengah membuat adonan _Fruitcake_ sambil sesekali melihat resep yang ada di sampingnya. Sedangkan Ino hanya membantu ku membuat adonan _Cookies_. Mengingat Ino tidak mempunyai _skill_ memasak, jadi mending ngebantu aku membuat kue. Toh, hasilnya sama saja, sama-sama kue.

"Kau buat apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino sambil menaburkan tepung di atas loyang berbentuk persegi agar adonan yang aku letakan tidak lengket.

"Hm, _fruitcake_."

"..."

"Kelihatannya _Cookies_ kita yang akan matang duluan daripada yang lainnya Ino." Kataku sambil memasukan loyang persegi itu ke dalam Oven, sedangkan tampak aku lihat siswi yang lainnya masih membuat adonan _cake _mereka. Ckck, benar-benar deh, padahal waktu yang diberikan hanya 1 jam. Tapi mereka malah menyiksa diri untuk membuat _cake_ yang jelas-jelas memerlukan waktu lebih dari 1 jam.

"YEY, Naruto-chan memang T.O.P B.G.T dah." Kata Ino menunjukan 2 jempolnya kepadaku, mengelikan.

Setelah itu aku menata _Cookies_ yang sudah matang dan memasukannya ke dalam toples berukuran sedang yang memang sudah tersedia di ruangan ini. Sedangkan Ino dapat ku lihat terus memakan buah-buah yang Sakura potong untuk kuenya dan mendapat jitakan cukup keras dari Sakura, dasar.

Setelah semua kue siswi kelasku telah selesai, Anko-sensei membiarkan kami pulang walau jam pulang masih 30 menit lagi. Inilah yang aku suka dari pelajaran tata boga, semakin cepat kita selesai, maka semakin cepat pula pulangnya. Sedangkan Ino sudah mengambil beberapa _Cookies_ buatanku sejak tadi.

"Iss, kalian pelit sekali sih? Kami kan cuma mau merasakan kue buatan kalian saja."

"Enak saja, _cake_ ini untuk Sasuke-sama tau!"

Tiba-tiba saja suara pertengkaran kecil yang berasal dari siswa laki-laki dan siswi perempuan membuyarkan lamunanku. Dan dapat kulihat para siswa laki-laki yang kecewa tidak dapat memakan sepotong _cake_ seperti seekor kucing yang memelas minta makan kepada majikannya, lucu.

"_Nee_, kalau kalian mau, silahkan makan _Cookies_ buatanku ini." Kataku menyodorkan toples _Cookies_ yang tutupnya sudah ku buka, dan detik berikutnya para siswa laki-laki itu sudah mengerumuni mejaku untuk mengambil _Cookies_ yang membuatku _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Emm, khookhis bhuathan Naruh ehnak." Kata mereka serempak dengan mulut penuh.

"Hahaha _arigatou_, tapi habiskan dulu makanan dimulut kalian baru bicara." Kataku sambil tertawa hambar.

Kringg Kringg Kringg

Dan didetik berikutnya bel tanda pulangpun berbunyi. Sontak membuat para siswa yang masih asik memakan _Cookies_ buatanku kocar-kacir dengan mulut penuh menuju meja masing-masing untuk mengambil tas mereka dan berjalan pulang, sedangkan aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan tawa.

'Temanku aneh-aneh semua.'

Dengan segera aku mengambil tas jinjing berwarna hitam yang kuletakan di atas meja dan memasukan semua buku pelajaranku kedalam tas. Setelah itu aku berjalan keluar kelas menyisakan beberapa anak yang masih harus menjalankan tugas piket. Aku terus berjalan dengan santainya menuju lokerku untuk mengganti sepatu, setelah selesai akupun berjalan menju pintu gerbang sambil sesekali melihat jam tanganku.

Namun lagi-lagi kegiatanku terganggu akibat teriakan segerombolan siswi kelasku yang tengah mengelilingi seorang pemuda sambil membawa berbagai macam jenis _cake_, dan bisa kalian tebak siapa pemuda malang itu. Yups, itu adalah Sasuke.

"Kyaa, Sasuke-san silahkan terima _cake_ ini."

"Tidak, punyaku saja."

"Sasuke-sama _cake_ ini kubuat dengan sepenuh hatiku."

'Ahrggg, kenapa mereka berisik sekali sih?' batinku sambil menatap gerombolan itu sama seperti siswa siswi lainnya. Dan tanpa sengaja tatapanku bertemu dengan Sasuke yang tengah memasang tampang minta tolong. Tunggu, apa?

"_Urusai_, bisa kalian minggir? Aku mau pulang!" bentak Sasuke kasar dan setelahnya ia berjalan kearahku dengan tampan _stoic_nya.

"Hn, _Dobe_, kau mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu? Ayo pulang!" ajak Sasuke sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku dan meninggalkan gerombolan siswi perempuan yang _speechless_ sehabis di bentak olehnya dan beberapa siswa siswi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kejadian itu dibuat _jawdrop_.

Pluk

Pluk

Pluk

Suara _cake _para siswi perempuan itu yang berjatuh ketanah satu persatu dengan efek _slow_ _metion _dan entah siapa orang iseng yang tengah memutar lagu '**A Thousand Years – Christina** **Perri**'

.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you _

_for a thousand years_

_I'll love you _

_for a thousand more_

.

Dan tentu saja itu mengundang jerit tangis pilu dari para FG Sasuke, karena mereka sangat mencintai sang idola namun di bentak dengan kasarnya, padahal merekakan hanya ingin membahagiakan sang idola. Ckckck

"Hihihi padahal lagunya gak sesuai dengan situasi, tapi mereka malah tambah keras menangisnya." Kata Kiba cekikikan.

"Ck, kau ini, kenapa melepas _earphone_ ku sembarangan hah? _Mendoukusai_." Kata Shikamaru menjitak kepala Kiba temannya sambil memegang _Ipod_ yang tengah memutar lagu tersebut dan ditanggapi dengusan geli dari Sai.

.

.

"Hei, _Teme_! Kau itu jahat sekali pada mereka. Kalau kamu jahat begitu nanti tidak ada yang suka padamu lagi lo~" godaku sambil menyenggol lengan Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam. Sekarang aku dan Sasuke tengah memandangi langit sore dari bukit belakang sekolah.

"Hn."

"Memang kau tak takut apa kalau mereka akan membancimu?"

"Hn, biarkan saja. Yang penting kau selalu ada disisiku."

_Blush_

Jawaban Sasuke itu sontak membuat wajahku memerah, bahkan aku yakin merahnya sudah seperti tomat kesukaan si Teme satu ini. Apa maksud perkataannya itu? Jangan memberikan harapan yang palsu dong, dasar.

"Oo, ya. Tadi kamu tata boga bukan? Mana kue buatanmu? Kau tak membuatkanku ya?" tanyanya tanpa melihat kewajahku -masih memandangi langit senja-

"Eh? Kamu mau? Kenapa tak ambil punya FG mu aja? Aku Cuma buat _Cookies_ sebagian sudah dimakan siswa laki-laki di kelasku. Jadi sisanya tidak terlalu banyak." Jawabku sambil mengambil kotak kecil yang aku jadikan tempat _Cookies_ yang masih sisa beberapa. Maunya sih kasih ke Kurama-nii atau Kyuu-nee sepupuku, merekakan doyan yang manis-manis.

"Hn."

Dengan segera Sasuke mengambil sebuah _Cookies_ buatanku dan memasukan kemulutnya dengan satu kali suap. Setelahnya ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ ditempat melihat tingkahnya itu.

_Glek_

"Kau tak mau pulang _Dobe_?" tanyanya setelah menelan _Cookies_ buatanku dengan susah payah. Salah sendiri makannya satu kali suap. Tanpa menunggu lama aku berlari kecil kearahnya dan kamipun berjalan pulang sambil sesekali mentertawakan sesuatu yang menurut kami lucu. Perasaan hangat ini, kalau bisa ingin kurasakan selamanya.

.

.

_Saat kita remaja, kita mulai terpisah. _

_Kau bertambah tinggi, dan tipe gadis yang kau inginkan pun pasti juga mulai berbeda. _

_Ada banyak sekali hal yang mulai berubah seperti pertemanna kita. _

_Tak semudah itu, tak senyaman itu, dan sedikit memalukan bukan?_

.

.

"_Kuso,_ kemana perginya bocah itu?" batinku kesal sambil berlari-lari kecil di sekitar koridor sekolah, tak ku pedulikan tatapan kesal orang-orang yang ku tabrak maupun tatapan heran teman-temanku. Yang ku pedulikan sekarang adalah ... dimana Sasuke berada sekarang.

Pasalnya sejak bel istirahat berbunyi tadi, si _Teme_ itu sudah menghilang dari kelasnya saat aku hendak mengembalikan buku Fisika yang kupinjam darinya. Aku harus cepat mengembalikan buku ini sebelum aku lupa, tapi saat aku bertanya pada teman sekelas Sasuke di kelas XI-D katanya dia sudah keluar entah kemana. Jadilah aku disini tengah berlari-lari bagai orang gila, maunya sih balik ke kelas tapi mengingat Ino dan Sakura yang habis ditolak oleh idola mereka dan tengah menangis dikelas, akupun mengurungkan niatku.

"Iss, kemana sih dia!" gumamku kesal. Bahkan aku tak menyadari kalau aku sudah berada di taman belakang sekolah yang tidak terlalu ramai. Ketika aku menyerah dan hendak berbalik, sebuah pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan terlihat di mataku.

Dia, orang yang kucari-cari sejak tadi, tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang siswi yang sekelas dengannya dan dapat kulihat di gadis itu berambut merah mencolok dengan kacamata berbingkai sama merahnya dengan rambutnya. Satu kata yang terlintas di kepalaku, norak!

"Sas, Sasuke-kun. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan."

Heh, apaan tu? Sejak kapan Sasuke membiarkan gadis asing memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ 'Kun'?

"Hn, kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"A-aku, aku, aku menyukaimu! Jadilah pacarku Sasuke-kun!" kata gadis merah itu dengan wajah memerah dan dapat ku lihat kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat sempurna.

"Karin, apa kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang melembut.

_Deg_

'Sa-Sasuke, sejak kapan kau bisa bersikap lembut begitu pada gadis lain selain aku? Apa kurangku Sasuke? Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak dulu!' batinku merana sambil menitikan air mata yang sejak tadi kutahan. Tanpa peduli apapun lagi akupun berlari menjauhi tempat itu, menghiraukan orang-orang yang berteriak karena ku tabrak.

_Drap drap _

_Drap drap_

_Drap drap_

_Tap _

"Sadar Naruto, teman masa kecil tak selamanya akan bersama pada akhirnya!" gumamku menghentikan langkah lariku yang sejak tadi seperti orang yang kesetanan dan mendongak ke arah langit dari jendela yang berada di koridor sepi di sekolahku ini. Langit hari ini begitu cerah tanpa awan, namun tak secerah hatiku hari ini.

_Gyut_

"Inikah rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kau cintai melebihi siapapun? Bahkan saat Kaa-san dan Tou-san meninggal tak sesakit ini." Kataku cukup keras sambil meremas kemeja di bagian jantungku yang telah tersakiti tanpa ia sadari, bahkan tanpa terasa air mata yang sejak tadi turun dari matakupun sudah mengering meninggalkan bekas jalan air di wajahku.

"Hei Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara yang sangat _familiar_ di telingaku terdengat. Suara _bass_ yang sudah lama tak ku dengar sejak rumor itu. Ya, itu pasti suara Gaara-senpai. Sedikit tergesa-gesa aku menghapus sisa-sisa air mataku dan sebisa mungkin memeberi senyum termanis ku padanya agar ia tak curiga bahwa aku habis menangis.

"Aa, Gaara-senpai. Apa yang senpai lakukan di sini?" tanyaku dengan suara yang agak serak habis menangis.

"Hm, aku baru dari gedung olahraga. Kau kenapa? Habis menangis?"

Dengan segera aku memikirkan alasan yang sesuai agar ia tak tambah curiga. Tapi alasan apa yang cocok! Tiba-tiba saja sebuah alasan terpikirkan oleh kepala mungilku. Ah, mungkin alasan ini akan mengurangi rasa curiganya, kau memang cerdik Naruto.

"Etto, tadi saat aku hendak kemari aku terjatuh dan tanpa aku sadari aku sudah menangis. Aku memang gadis lemah ya, hahahaha!" kataku sambil tertawa hambar.

"Hah, kau ini ada-ada saja. Ada yang luka?" tanya Gaara-senpai sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Em, tidak ada. Senpai tenang saja."

"Oya, Naru. Mengenai rumor beberapa hari lalu,"

"Tak apa-apa senpai, aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi. Kita memang akrab, tapi aku sudah menganggap kau seperti kakak ku sendiri. Jadi senpai tenang saja, aku tidak benar-benar menyukaimu dalam arti yang berbeda kok!"

"Aa, begitu ya. Baguslah, aku kira kau beneran menyukaiku. Kira-kira siapa yang menyebarkan rumor tak jelas itu ya? Saat mendengarnya, aku sudah was-was, jangan-jangan kau akan bunuh diri karena rumor itu."

"Hahaha, senpai ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin aku bunuh diri karena hal itu? Yang ada senpai itu harus menghawatirkan nyawa orang yang menyebar rumor tak jelas itu."

"Hahaha iya kau benar juga."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu dapat ku rasakan Gaara-senpai mengacak rambutku masih dengan tawanya. Dan selama jam istirahat itupun kami habiskan dengan bercanda ria, bahkan aku sudah melupakan hal yang beberapa jam lalu telah menghancurkan harapanku.

"Gaara-senpai, _arigatou_!"

Dan tanpa kami berdua ketahui, sejak tadi ada seseorang di ujung koridor yang menatap interaksi kami berdua sejak tadi. Sesosok itu menatap kami dengan sendu dan meninggalakan tempatnya setelah melihat aku berjalan menuju arahnya yang kebetulan adalah arah kelasku.

.

~ Natsuki no Fuyu-hime ~

.

"Hei Sasuke. Akhir-akhir ini kau pendiam." Kataku sambil melihat Sasuke, lagi-lagi kami berada di sini, di bukit belakang sekolah sambil memperhatikan langit yang perlahan-lahan berubah warna menjadi jingga keemasan dengan sang surya yang hendak di gantikan dengan rembulan malam.

"Hn? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau memang pendiam tapi kau tambah pendiam. Maksudku kau menjadi sangat-sangat, pendiam. Bahkan kau tak ada bicara padaku sejak pagi." Kataku sambil menompang kepalaku dengan tangan kiri di pagar perbatasan yang terbuat dari beton.

"..."

"Hah, ini sudah hari ke-51, apakah cinta sejatiku akan betulan datang ya?" tanyaku ambigu, berharap agar ia merensponnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, Ino menceritakan legenda konyol padaku. Dan dengan konyolnya pula aku mengikuti legenda itu. Legenda yang mengatakan kalau kita datang kesini sambil menatap langit senja 51 kali berturut-turut maka cinta sejati kita akan datang."

_Pluk_

"Untuk apa kau percaya dengan legenda itu? Bukankah kau takut akan hal-hal yang begituan?" tanyanya memperlihatkan seringai mengejeknya padaku sambil mengeluk puncak kepalaku dengan lembut.

"_Iss_, inikan berbeda _Teme_." Desisku kesal.

"Lagi pula, kalau kau sudah punya pacar akukan akan sendirian. Jadi tak salahkan kalau aku melakukan ini?" lanjutku sambil menghelakan nafasku.

"Memang kamu jatuh cinta pada siapa kali ini? Aku akan membantumu, _Dobe_." Tanyanya balik sambil menujukan senyuman sejuta pesonanya itu.

_Grep_

Entah kenapa aku menggengam kedua tangannya dengan tanganku, dan menatap lurus ke mata beririskan onyx gelap tanpa bintang miliknya mengabaikan fakta bahwa wajahku sudah memerah sempurna. Entah dari mana aku mendapat kepercayaan ini, namun aku sangat ingin untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, masalah diterima atau ditolak itu urusan belakang.

"Hah, kau tau? Kau terlalu baik padaku, terlalu perhatian padaku, selalu peduli padaku, kau bahkan selalu membuatku tersenyum saat aku sedih. Itulah mengapa aku jatuh cinta padamu Teme!"

_Blush_

Lihatlah wajah memerahmu yang kau palingkan dariku, benar-benar tak berubah, heh. Tapi aku juga menyadari bahwa aku juga menyukai sikapmu yang ini. Setelah mengatakan itu perasaanku benar-benar bebas, sakit untuk memedam perasaan ini sejak dulu akhirnya terbebaskan juga.

_Gyut_

"Kenapa lama sekali untukmu mengatakan itu Dobe? Aku juga mencintaimu, bahkan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu sampai saat ini, perasaan itu tidak pernah berubah!" Kata Sasuke masih dengan wajah memerahnya sambil mencubi kedua pipiku dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke tertawa lepas sekaligus lega seperti sekarang ini.

"Eh? Lalu Karin-san bagaimana? Bukankah kau menyukainya?" tanyaku setelah melepaskan cubitannya dari pipiku.

"Hn? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Waktu, waktu itu aku melihatmu bersamanya. Kata-kata yang kau lontarkan padanya itu sangat lembut." Kataku menundukan kepala tanpa berani melihat wajahnya.

"Oo, kau cemburu? Karin itu adik sepupuku. Jelas aku menolaknya dengan nada lembut, kalau tidak aku pasti kena bogem kaa-san. Lalu kau bagaiman? Sabaku itu siapamu?"

"Aku tidak cemburu! Dan Gaara-senpai, sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Aku dan Gaara-senpai itu hanya teman, tidak lebih. Kenapa kau OOC sekali sih?"

"_Hai, hai, wakatta_. Jangan memasang wajah cemberut itu kau jadi mirip _mochi_, _Dobe_!" katanya lalu tanpa aba-aba mulai mencubit kedua pipiku lebih keras dari sebelumnya sambil tertawa mengejekku.

"Hahaha, berhentilah mencubit ku, baka."

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kita sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya sambil membingkai wajah ku dan kubalas dengan anggukan singkat.

Dan sedetik kemudian hal yang tak pernah ku bayangkan terjadi, Sasuke menciumku tepat di bibir ku dengan lembut sambil memeluk pinggang rampingku. Tak ada nafsu dalam ciuman itu, hanya ada rasa suka dan bahagia di antara kita.

.

"_Ternyata, kisah cinta kita seperti cerita pasaran ya. Teman masa kecil yang saling mencintai dan bersama pada akhirnya. Kau setujukan Teme?"_

"_Hn, asalkan bersamamu. Aku setuju, Dobe. Ayo pulang!"_

"_Mou, kau tak romantis Teme."_

"_Memang apa yang kau harapkan? Aku memberimu bunga mawar? Arghhh, kenapa kau menginjak kakiku Dobe?!"_

"_Bwekkk, biarin. Teme no baka."_

"_Geez, awas kau Dobe."_

"_Gyaa, jangan kejar aku!"_

"_Hahahahahaha!"_

.

.

.

**Benar-benar pasaran bukan? Tapi inilah kisah cintaku.**

The End

.

**A/N** : Yahoooo, apa kabar semua! Natsu kembali bawakan fic yang keGAJEannya tidak diragukan lagi (padahal yang lagi satu aja belum tuntas T^T). Fic ini Natsu buat hanya untuk merayakan Tahun Baru 2015. Maaf bila banyak kata yang sulit di mengerti ataupun typo dimana-mana, maklum karena Natsu masih termasuk pemula yang masih belajar. Jadi? Bagaimana jelekkah? Burukkah? Atau hancur banget? Silahkan masukan pendapat anda pada kotak _review_ di bawah ini, baik saran ataupun kritik yang membangun pasti Natsu terima ^^

_Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ yang sudah mau membaca ataupun hanya sekedar mampir. (^0^)/

.

Selamat Tahun Baru Tahun 2015


End file.
